captainunderpantsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Banana Cream Pie Paradox
The Banana Cream Pie Paradox is a devastating time-travel theory. Summary In the situation used to explain the paradox, the story involves a scientist from the far off year of 2020. The scientist bakes a bannana cream pie from his very own banana tree. The scientist would then decide to go back in time with his pie to the year 1936, where he appeared in a restaurant where he accidentally smashed his pie into a woman's face. In a fit of anger, the woman would retaliate by throwing the remains of the pie at the scientist, who ducked, and thus the banana goo would smack into the face of a gentleman standing nearby. A waitress would then laugh at the gentleman's expense and in turn get the goo smashed into her own face. After being insulted by a chubby man, the man would then get poked in the eyes by another man, causing him to fall backwards and destroy the banana tree in the past. As a result, the tree would be missing in the future, where the scientist would not be able to create the pie in the first place. However, this does not stop the restaurant in the past to erupt into a large pie fight. The pie fight would also cause the banana cream pie to not exist in the future. In conclusion, the risk of time-travel resulting in a major disaster would prove devastating to the world, as the time traveler might alter a tiny bit of the events that occurred in the past. The Terrifying Re-Turn of Tippy Tinkletrousers After escaping from Piqua State Penintentary, Tippy Tinkletrousers heads to the Piqua Juvenile Detention Center to confront George and Harold. After a fight with Captain Underpants, Tippy narrowly escapes by travelling back 5 years ago. At the time, a young George and Harold were tricking a group of bullies into becoming nice by making them believe a pair of ghostly pants was haunting them. After a few pranks, the bullies begin to lose it one night and ran home in utter horror after the school power went out due to the thunderstorm outside. What was supposed to happen was that the bullies would give up their malevolent ways and go on to being nice to all their victims in fear of the haunted pants of "Wedgie Magee". Time-travelling, Tippy appeared in front of the bullies, who upon seeing the giant silhouette of a giant pair of pants that appeared from nowhere, went "Cuckoo for Coco-Puffs" and were sent to the local mental institution. Mr. Krupp was accused of the mental breakdowns and fired from his job as principal. In turn, Mr. Krupp was no longer present to be hypnotized into becoming Captain Underpants. He was not around to save the world and thus it has descended into destructed chaos thanks to Dr. Diaper's destruction of the moon, the attack of the Talking Toilets, and the invasion of the Cafeteria Ladies and their giant Zombie Nerds. The Revolting Revenge of the Radioactive Robo-Boxers Tippy was able to restore the timeline to normal by going back in time and freezing the bullies before his past self made them crazy. Tippy then shrank his past self and went through time four years later. The bullies soon thawed out and because they went ahead without seeing Tippy, the timeline was reverted to normal. Trivia *The Banana Cream Pie Paradox is very similar to the Butterfly Effect, where a person who went to the past would step on or kill a butterfly, thus completely changing the present as he knew it. *Two of the characters in the explanation of the theory were Three Stooges members Moe and Curly Howard. Category:In-universe articles